


Better to Leave It Unsaid

by laconicarcadia



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff and Humor, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Himbo Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, and then geralt overreacts even MORE, but not to worry it's, he cares about him but he's allergic to saying it, i mean just for the moment but it counts, jaskier overreacts about a spider lol, they're idiots your honor, working title was "geralt's the koolaid man"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laconicarcadia/pseuds/laconicarcadia
Summary: “Jaskier,” Geralt growls, feeling at his wits end, “Did you scream my name because you saw abug?”“A spider,” Jaskier corrects, then frowns at Geralt. His gaze flicks behind him and then back to Geralt. “Did you break through the wall?”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	Better to Leave It Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> had a silly little convo in the gc about geralt being strong enough to bust through walls and thus this extremely silly little idea was born :> the title is from talk too much by coin!!

The inn that Geralt and Jaskier were staying in tonight was one that Geralt would not have been able to stay in before Jaskier had come into his life. When Geralt walked through the door the innkeeper sneered at him and opened his mouth almost instantly, likely to tell Geralt to get lost. But Jaskier shoved in front, gave the man a thousand watt smile, and promised a performance both tonight and in the morning while he slid over the fee for two rooms plus a tip. Usually, Geralt wouldn’t’ve spent so much coin just to stay at an inn, but it was Jaskier’s gold and if Jaskier wanted to stay at an unpleasant inn and his own separate room, then Geralt wouldn’t stop him.

Two separate rooms meant that for once Geralt wouldn’t have to withstand Jaskier’s annoying music and incessant chatter, or hear him whine about not being able to take a partner to bed with him. Nor would Geralt have to deal with Jaskier cuddling up to him or getting up to use the restroom three times a night. It would be relaxing, Geralt sternly told himself, to go back to the way things were before he’d been kidnapped by elves in Posada. The quiet was liberating, not oppressive. 

If he focused, Geralt could hear Jaskier puttering around in the room next door. The witcher shook his head and focused on his sword in his lap. He’d just oiled up a rag and he was going to clean his sword, not listen to Jaskier when he finally found some peace and quiet. Jaskier was humming next door. Geralt shook out his head again.

He has to clean both his swords and his armor tonight. It’d been a few weeks since he had and Jaskier’s griping about him being dirty and smelling unclean was getting on Geralt’s nerves. He was a _witcher_. What did Jaskier expect.

Nonetheless, here Geralt was, rag in hand.

There’s a clatter from Jaskier’s room. Geralt sighs, nearly groaning out loud. Even in a different room, Jaskier keeps distracting him.

“Geralt!” Jaskier screams. His voice is loud and horrified, and it shocks Geralt through to his core. Jaskier rarely _screams_ like that- he whines, yes, and yells occasionally, but he does not often sound as if he fears for his life like he just did.

Geralt’s on his feet immediately, dropping the wet rag on the ground and gripping his steel sword tight in his hand. He takes a step for the door and then hesitates. Jaskier is the next room over, and every second can count in a deadly situation. He has to be quick enough to save him, He _can’t_ be too late to save Jaskier from whatever’s threatening him. Geralt steels himself, locks his shoulder, and rams through the thin wall between him and Jaskier’s room.

The thin wood and paint splinters and falls off in chunks around him, the wall breaking from his shoulder to his knee until he can duck his head and pull up his leg to force himself through the gap. Geralt throws his sword up the moment he’s through, prepares his stance like he was taught and takes in the room-  
And the room is empty aside from Jaskier, standing up on his bed, pressed against the wall and whining uncomfortably.

“Oh, Geralt, thank the gods, there’s a spider!” Jaskier flings out his arm and points towards the window in his room. When Geralt focuses very intently he can see a tiny creature crawling across the windowpane.

“Jaskier,” Geralt growls, feeling at his wits end, “Did you scream my name because you saw a _bug_?”

“A spider,” Jaskier corrects, then frowns at Geralt. His gaze flicks behind him and then back to Geralt. “Did you break through the wall?”

“You _screamed_ my name,” Geralt hisses, and flicks a chunk of wood off his shoulder. He feels ridiculous holding his sword. “Grab your bag. We have to go.” There’s a commotion starting downstairs, from what Geralt can hear. Everyone heard the ruckus that they’ve both made. Geralt grits his teeth as he hears pounding footsteps make their way up the stairs. He recognizes the agitated innkeeper’s voice.

“Yes, we do,” Jaskier huffs, crossing his arms and not stepping down from the bed. “Unless you deign to kill that spider over there, I am trapped.”

“No,” Geralt rolls his eyes, trying very hard to keep his voice down as the innkeeper gets closer. “The innkeeper is coming up the stairs. He wants to know what the racket was.”

“Oh. _Oh_ ,” Jaskier realizes, eyes wide as he stares in the hole in the wall behind Geralt. “Well it’s not my fault that your _gut reaction_ to me yelling was bursting through a wall!”

“You screamed my name!” Geralt yells, and then the innkeeper forces the door open and stares at them.

-

“Well, I think you both overreacted,” Jaskier says, pulling his knees closer to his chest, huddling closer to the fire that Geralt, and Geralt alone, made.

They’re out in the woods now, maybe a mile out of town. Geralt would’ve preferred not to have been run out of town, and to have had time to hunt them something for dinner, but that option was taken, rather viciously, from his hands. So here they are.

“Shut up, Jaskier,” Geralt grits out through his teeth. Jaskier, by nature, is loud whether he’s talking or not. His teeth are chattering right now, and he’s tapping a nail against a button of his doublet. He tries his best to block Jaskier out, and focus on cleaning his sword. Again. 

Jaskier is quiet for all of a second. Geralt can see Jaskier look at him from the corner of his eye. He doesn’t look back. “Were you really that worried about me?” 

Geralt clenches his jaw.

“Or maybe you jus like being a knight in shining armor,” Jaskier teases, a smile stretching his lips as he nudges Geralt with a hand. His fingers shake in the cold.

“I’m not a knight,” Geralt spits, “And I don’t save anyone. Now shut up and go to sleep. We’ll have to ride all day tomorrow.”

“You save me all the time,” Jaskier says. Geralt can’t help looking up at him. His expression is warm and inviting, his blue eyes soft around the edges. Geralt nearly forgets that he’s supposed to be violently opposing everything Jaskier says. He furrows his brow.

“I… you’re the one always getting yourself in danger. Not my fault I…”

“Prefer me alive?” Jaskier’s got that stupid grin he does on his face. 

Geralt huffs and turns to watch the fire. He does, he admits to himself. He does prefer Jaskier by his side, however noisy the bard is.

“Maybe…” Jaskier sounds hesitant in a way Geralt isn’t used to hearing from him. “Maybe from now on we share a room. Save a lot of trouble, that way.” Jaskier isn’t looking at him anymore, either. He’s looking at his hands, fiddling with edges of his pants.

The idea settles somewhere warm in Geralt’s chest, safe and kept. It would save a lot of trouble, in the future. It’d be a lot easier to fend off tiny man-eating spiders with Jaskier at his side, and the chill that appears sweeping the bard.

“We’ll share a bedroll tonight,” Geralt says. He hears Jaskier’s breath hitch and tries his best to ignore what that might mean. “It’s cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this is also posted on my tumblr, softnerdypeter!


End file.
